harry potter and a wizard war
by kopite493
Summary: post OTP with death of his godfather harry has a renewed determination to stop voldemort, but who is this mysterious stranger friend or foe? and how does he know Tonks? h/hr r/l n/g t/oc


**This is my second story I'm writing if some one reading this is reading my Percy Jackson fic I am still writing it but ill be writing this at the same time.**

**Yes I own Harry potter which is why I am writing this instead of burning every copy of hbp and tdh in the world and the starting number 6 again lol**

**Chapter 1-a stranger in the drive**

**Privet was a quiet street with quiet residents. The majority of which where normal law abiding hard working citizens, those number 4 privet drive on the other hand were different. From the outside they it looked like every other house in the street, even if you where to peek inside you would see nothing out of the ordinary, just a family of 3 sat down watching T.V the father was a rather large fat man who sat next to his lean long necked wife, across the room would be their who if possible was even fatter than his father.**

**Now to most this would not seem a problem it would still be seen as normal, the problem though lies in the fact that if you took your time to check upstairs in the smallest bedroom of number 4 you would find another boy of 15 his head buried in a pillow the rest of his small frail obviously malnutritioned body curled up on the rest of the shabby looking bed.**

**The faint sound of tears flowing from the dazzling emerald green eyes the boy possessed, the lightning shaped scar on his head wrinkling with the rest of his forehead as he gave to the tears flowing freely his face.**

**This was the normal daily routine in number 4 privet drive , for those of you who don't know this boys name is Harry potter and unknown to the family downstairs his godfather, the closest thing he had ever known to a real dad, had recently died right before his eyes.**

**You see Harry potter is a wizard the most abnormal thing that could possibly exist in this quaint little street, and unfortunately the wizarding world is once again at war with a man named voldemort the self proclaimed dark lord.**

**His godfather had died saving him a trap sprung by voldemort and his followers known as death eaters. Harry could still see the look on his as he flung towards the veil the psychotic laugh of bellatrix lestrange ringing in his ears as he lost his godfather forever.**

**The tears continued to fall until he fell asleep lying in a small puddle of his own grief, his body tossing and turning as his tired mind forced him to relive every horrible moment of that fateful night.**

**Outside the house watching fearfully as the boy cried himself to death over guilt stood nymaphadora Tonks, Sirius's cousin and an auror. she was one of Harry's personal bodyguards she was quite tall at about 5'7 with short bubblegum pink hair on top of her pretty heart shaped face, with black witches robes that fell freely to the floor. **

**Not being able to watch Harry suffer on his own, and no longer giving a flying fuck what Dumbledore would think she apperated into the young boys bedroom before gently waking him up.**

**Harry looked at the young auror in his room that was looking down on him with such worry on her face he blinked a few times to check she was actually there before speaking.**

"**Tonks is that you?" his voice weak and obviously very dry and sore from excess crying.**

"**wotcher Harry" she smiled faintly at him before continuing. " I was worried you haven't stopped crying and you where tossing and turning and I couldn't take it any more, screw Dumbledore, leaving you alone is definitely not what you need right now" **

"**he said that" Harry again questioned**

"**yeah but its okay I'm here to help you know" she replied sweetly before looking around at the room that Harry had been forced to live in every summer for the past 5 years, her blood began to boil looking at the broken bed and the clothes which where obviously to busy for him.**

**She couldn't help but question the aging headmasters judgement in leaving harry in the care of these muggles.**

"**right enough's enough" she said standing up with her wand in hand and started casting spell after spell. First fixing the broken bed on which Harry lay giving it feather pillows and thick warm blankets. She continued by adding a kitchen and bathroom before finally adding another bed on the wall opposite to Harry's. She looked at Harry and smiled as he looked around in amazement at the new apartment Tonks had summoned within his room. He then noticed the other bed and looked at her questioningly.**

"**what did you think I was staying in your bed with you Harry" with that she winked at the unsuspecting teenager who blushed instantly.**

**Tonks spent the next two hours cheering Harry both completely unaware of the man outside watching them as he slowly skulked closer to number 4 privet drive. **

**He casually knocked on the front door of the house which was soon answered by Mr Dursley. He looked at them an before him in dark robes and deep golden eyes with slightly messy light brown hair.**

"**not another freak we don't want your kind here" **

**A slight smirk graced the right side of his lips before he raised his hand.**

**Tonks and Harry stopped talking as they heard a crash downstairs followed by petunias scream, Tonks quickly stood up from the bed where she had sat to talk to Harry, and ran towards the bedroom door Harry quickly went to follow.**

"**no Harry, stay here I'll check it out but get your wand ready"**

**Before he had the chance to argue Tonks ran downstairs and saw where the crash had come from, an obviously dead Vernon Dursley who lay sprawled across the floor with a small table broken all around him she turned off the stairs a also dead petunia with her back up the wall while her legs where on the floor in what looked like a sitting position.**

**She slowly entered the living room wand raised and almost fell over the body of the lifeless fat boy which lay at her feet, who ever this was had killed everyone she continued looking hoping to find who it was, after 15 minutes and finding no-one she quickly ran up stairs and barged her way into Harry's room.**

**Harry lay on the bed completely unmoving yet his eyes still held life, a man stood above him trying to talk to him. He turned his face towards her and she let out a gasp as she the man who stood before her, a man she hadn't seen in 6 years, am an she never thought she'd see again, a gently smile caressed his lips as he looked at her shocked expression.**

"**hello Dora did you miss me" **

**She raised her wand at him read to attack **

"**let Harry go"**

**A soft sigh left his lips as he averted his gaze from the young auror to the boy.**

"**I'm sorry Dora but this is necessary"**

**He quickly shot a wordless stunner from his hand which hit her squarely in the chest before walking over to her unmoving body and kissing her forehead.**

"**sometimes to d what is right you need to do what is wrong" he spoke softly while looking at her before walking once again over to Harry his eyes never straying from the defenceless auror. He reached over and grabbed Harry's arm gently before appereting them both from the now quiet house in number 4 privet drive.**


End file.
